Eyes
by Axolotlabulous
Summary: [SakuraGaara] 'And still those terrifying eyes, those eyes made of liquid hate, still sped toward her, murder evident in their gaze…' Sorry for the lame title. Couldn't think of anything. [sorta drabbleish]


Konichiwa, minna-san.

Wow. This just came to me one day while searching Gaara icons on Photobucket out of boredom. It's drabblish, and sort of…I don't know…something. Anyways on with the fic! And just to let you know, I hate Sakura like the bitch she is, but some power above me urged me to do this.

**Disclaimer:** Yes, if I owned Naruto I would _definitely_ be posting fanfiction on the site. Geez Louise. Seriously, _use your brains, people!_

* * *

'_Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Stay with me Sasuke-kun, don't die on me!'_ _This is what Sakura was frantically thinking when she saw to Sasuke the afternoon after his chuunin exam._

_Sakura could faintly hear what was being said in the background between Naruto and the half-transformed Gaara._

"_You…" That was Gaara's mutilated voice, "Yes, you are…that guy I tried to kill."_

_There was a pause, but Sakura didn't notice it, she just focused on Sasuke and trying to get him to stop moving._

_That is, until she heard Naruto's fearful cry._

"_WE'RE GOING TO RUN, EVERYONE!"_

_She felt like someone had just drenched her in freezing cold water. It was only in the most dire of siuations that Naruto even _considered_ running away from a fight. She turned, terrified to the bone, just to see two petrifying turquoise eyes looming towards her at an alarming rate. Everything seemed to slow down. Her knees were shaking something terrible; she was worried about breaking the thick tree limb she and Sasuke were situated on. Her mind went blank for a moment, one horrifyingly terror-filled moment, but with Gaara's cry of "Die, Uchiha Sasuke!" the tumblers in her brain started up again and went into overdrive. She did what came naturally after all of Kakashi-sensei's training as a genin. She drew a kunai from the pouch on her right thigh, the black metal cold in her hands. Almost immediately she took a defensive position in front of Sasuke's form. _

_All she could think about were those two terrifying looking eyes. _

_Those two pools of turquoise that were now filled with newly-defined rage. Rage that was directed at her and her alone._

"_Sakura-chan!"_

'_This is it,' she thought, horrified, 'I'm going to die.'_

_And still those terrifying eyes, those eyes made of liquid hate, still sped toward her, murder evident in their gaze…_

* * *

Sakura awoke in a cold sweat, screaming. 

Her heart pounded in her chest, her breathing was ragged, and after all these years, she still had nightmares about that day in the woods, the day she was sure she was going to die.

It wasn't like that hadn't happened a couple times in the years following, but that was her first time for the thought to come to her brain and sincerely say, 'I'm going to die.'

She hated nights like these, waking up in cold sweats, screaming. I mean, who wouldn't?

She nearly jumped a foot in the air when she heard a rustling under the covers beside her. Soon enough, a head of scarlet-red hair emerged from under the covers and looked at her groggily with those not-so-the-same turquoise eyes from her nightmare.

"Hmmn, what nightmare did you have this time?" The man (who was really her husband) beside her asked.

"Mmm, I don't remember (_which was a lie_), Gaara," Sakura answered back to him, running a hand through her still shoulder legnth, but messy, bubblegum pink hair, "Lets just go back to sleep, kay?"

Gaara just nodded sleepily and soon enough, Sakura felt two strong arms, the same arms that once upon a time tried to kill her for protecting the raven-haired Sharingan user she once thought she loved, twine around her waist to bring her back down onto the mattress, and bring the covers up over the two of them.

Gaara yawned a bit and turned Sakura over so she was facing him, and she once again found herself looking into those eyes, the ones she both feared and loved, and found herself becoming panicky all over again. Gaara seemed to sense this and he quickly pressed a chaste kiss to her temple and murmured "I love you," into her ear and closed his eyes with his arms still twined around her waist, sleep overtaking him.

Sakura stayed awake, though, not bothering to whisper 'I love you' back to him, like normal young couples in love usually do. She stayed awake, staring at his face. The same face that shouted "_Die, Uchiha Sasuke!_"

After a moment of thinking, she whispered, "I love you, too," into the shell of his ear and fell into a long, dreamless sleep.

_Owari_

* * *

Well that's my attempt at a fic. Wasn't too happy with the ending but, whatever. Interpret it how you want, I don't care. I also think Gaara was a bit OOC, but oh well. 

Just remember! I LOVE constructive criticism! So, REVIEW!


End file.
